1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a latching device for movable panels, and more particularly to a detachable latching device that is easily removed from an associated fixed frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable latching means related to panels, such as the window panels associated with sun roof units for automobiles.
Many types of latching devices are used for the opening of such panels or windows. However, these devices have features that restrict their use due to the growing demands for safety requirements for vehicles.
Sun-roof units of the type adapted for retrofit installations generally provide for vent windows to be mounted in an opening extending across the major width of a vehicle roof, and preferably positioned directly over the driver and passenger front seats. A frame structure having a generally rectangular configuration is affixed within the opening in the vehicle roof to which the hinges and latches are attached, so as to support and secure the window panel in place. Accordingly, the window panel is removably mounted in the opening having the hinge members positioned along the forward edge of said frame opening. The rear edge thereof is pivoted between a closed, sealing position and an open, forwardly inclined, venting position.
Detachable latching mechanisms, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,753, are so designed as to be detachable from the window panel, whereby the panel can be completely removed from the fixed frame structure. As is indicated therein, when the latching mechanism is disconnected, the greater part thereof is still secured to the fixed frame. This then creates a safety hazard, whereby the mechanism is either left to hang within the vehicle or protrude within the frame opening.
Thus, to the applicant's knowledge, there is at the present time no latching mechanism that can be simple and easily detached from the frame structure, thereby leaving the passenger area and the frame opening free from protruding members.
There are several foreign countries at present that will not allow the use of vehicle sun roofs, due to these protruding members within the vent openings.